Conventionally, a system which separates and recovers carbon dioxide from a target gas by use of an adsorbent is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional carbon dioxide separation and recovery system 100 as shown in FIG. 4. This conventional carbon dioxide separation and recovery system 100 includes a hopper 110, an adsorption reactor 120, a desorption reactor 130, an adsorbent dryer 140, and a cooling tower 150, which are arranged in this order from the top to the bottom, and a conveyor 160 which transfers an adsorbent from the cooling tower 150 to the hopper 110. The adsorbent stored in the hopper 110 moves downward by its own weight, through the adsorption reactor 120, the desorption reactor 130, the adsorbent dryer 140, and the cooling tower 150, in this order.
In the adsorption reactor 120, the target gas is caused to contact the adsorbent, and the carbon dioxide contained in the target gas is adsorbed to the adsorbent. Steam is supplied from the adsorbent dryer 140 to the desorption reactor 130. This steam is condensed on the adsorbent having adsorbed the carbon dioxide, and thereby the carbon dioxide is desorbed from the adsorbent. The desorbed carbon dioxide is suctioned into a recovery pump 170 through a carbon dioxide recovery passage 135, compressed by the recovery pump 170, and then reserved in a carbon dioxide holder 180. The adsorbent dryer 140 evaporates condensed water adhering to the adsorbent by indirect heating. The steam generated by evaporation of the condensed water is supplied to the desorption reactor 130 as the steam used to regenerate the adsorbent.